Looney Tunes: Behind The Scenes!
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Behind the scenes and bloopers of everyones favorite show Looney Tunes! Yea not the best summary the story's better though! R&R!
1. Rabbit Fire

Hey guys it's my first Looney Tunes story! It's about the bloopers and behind the scenes of Looney Tunes hence the title!

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters!

Enjoy!:D

* * *

**Rabbit Fire **

"Shh be very very quiet I'm hunting- uh what am I hunting wagain?"

"Thisth isth getting off to a great sthtart." Daffy said sarcastically.

"Rabbits Elmer it's Rabbits." The director shouted rubbing his forehead.

"Uh I don't mean ta be a bother but could we hurry this up? It's hot down here!"

"First positions everyone! Okay action!"

...

"Did someone knock?" Bugs came out of the hole and bent his ears only for there to be no gunshot. Elmer put the gun in his face and started to mess with it.

"Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you doc."

"Well your not me you screwy wabbit!" At that point the gun had shot off and right into his face.

"Told ya." He said munching on a carrot.

"CUT!"

...

"Say doc are you trying to get yourself in trouble with the law? This ain't rabbit hunting season."

"It's not?"

He shook his head, "No it's duck hunting season."

"That sthir is a invest-" He was in such a hurry that he tripped over his own feet and right infront of Elmer and Bugs.

"Eh what's up duck?"

"Why you-"

"CUT!"

...

"You know if I'm not to crazy about thisth whole getting sthhot in the face thing and another thing why doesth it have to be me anyway! Why can't it be you?"

"Because I am the star Daf stars don't get hurt."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"You said it not me. Look I'll do you a favor and talk ta the brothers and see what I can do."

"Thanksth Bugsth I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it."

"Alright break over back to set!" The director ordered.

"Good luck Daf you'll need it."

...

_Take one_

"That sthir is a investigative fibrillation."

"CUT!"

_Take two_

"That sthir is a investigative factorization."

"CUT!"

_Take three_

That sthir is a investigative fixation."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- CUT!"

...

"It's wabbit season."

"Duck season."

"Wabbit season."

"Duck season."

"Wabbit season."

"Duck season."

"Wabbit season."

"Wabbit season."

"Duck season."

"Wabbit season."

"I say its duck season and I say FIRE!" Elmer shoots but Daffy ducks.

"DAFFY!"

"What? I told you I don't want to be sthhot at!"

"Its just this episode Daffy deal with it."

"Fine I know when I'm unappreciated."

"This is gonna be a long day." Bugs said rolling his eyes.

"Alright start over Daffy don't duck this time." He rolled his eyes and got in place.

"ACTION!"

...

"What you do you know no more bwullets."

"No more bwullets? Hey laughing boy no more bwullets!"

"No more bullets? Here let me see that thing!" Daffy put the gun in his face but it didn't go off like it was supposed to.

"Why is it when we want something to work it doesn't?"

"Maybe were cursed doc."

"On this set I wouldn't be surprised. Okay ACTION!"

...

"Yes you're desthpicable and and and picable and and you're very definitely desthpicable. How a person can get so desthpicable in one life time is beyond me. It isn't-" He takes off the other rabbit foot on his webbed foot a little to fast and it flings into the camera.

"Am I gonna have to pay for that?"

"CUT!"

...

"Duck palamize under blasted mmm-mmm!"

"What? What kind of language is thisth?"

"You're holding the book upside down Daf."

"I knew that."

"CUT!"

...

"I'm sorry fellas I'm a vegetarian I just hunt for sport of it. HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yea? Well there's other sports beside hunting!"

"Anyone for-Oomph!" He fell over again and hit himself with the racket.

"Hey laughing boy have a nice fall?"

"You'reeeeee desthpicable!"

...

Bugs plugs the hole of the gun and comes out of the hole, "For shame doc hunting rabbits with a- what kind of gun is it?"

"ELEPHANT! BUGSTH ELEPHANT!"

"CUT!"

...

_Sniff sniff_ "Arhk! Arhk! Arhk! Arhk!" _sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff _"Arhk! Arhk! Arhk! Arhk!" _sniff _"Arghhhhh."

BOOM! Elmer forgets to duck and gets hit in the face.

"Are you okay Elmer? Speak ta me!"

"Why you screwy wabbit-"

"CUT! CUT!" says a scared Bugs running from a mad Elmer.

...

"Wabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Wabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"WABBIT SEASON!"

"DUCK SEASON!" Instead of a paper saying Elmer season it's one saying 'Daffy's a dope!'

"Alright who'sth the wisthe guy?! Wasth it you!?" He points at Bugs who's calmly chewing a carrot.

"Nah it wasn't me doc it was Elmer." says pointing to Elmer who's slowly backing away, he sees Daffy glaring at him and breaks into a full run with said duck right on his tail.

"And here I thought show business was gonna be boring, my mistake."

...

"All in all I'd say this was a pretty good day off filming don't you tink?"

"Not particularly no."

"You're just saying that cause you kept getting shot at."

"Exactly." Bugs rolls his eyes.

"Hola señor bunny!"

"AHH A RAT!" Daffy jumps in Bugs arms then starts shaking, Bugs drops him with a smug grin on his face.

"I told you for the last time I'm a mouse man!"

"Not a word to anyone! I'm stherious!" Bugs and Speedy nod trying not to laugh Daffy stalks off to his trailer.

"What a maroon!"

"I HEARD THAT!" They both laugh and go to their trailers.

* * *

Tha-tha-tha-that's all folks!

I am now taking requests and will try my best to get to them all sorry in advanced if I don't. Well expect a new chapter up sometime next week! That's all I have to say.

REVIEW!

BYE!:D


	2. Rabbit Seasoning

Hey guys it's me here with chapter 2! I told you I'd get it up this week!

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters

Reviews!:

Fan: I will get on those right away!

angelsweet2011: Thank you that means alot!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

**Rabbit Seasoning **

"Awfully unsthporting of me I know! But what the hay I gotta have sthome fun! And besidesth it'sth really duck stheason." As he was ducking down he hit his beak on the rock.

"OWWW!"

"This is gonna be a wonggggggg day."

"Sthup up Elmer!"

"Are you good Daffy? Can we start over?"

"Yesth."

"Okay ACTION!"

...

"Okay wabbit now I gotcha!" Bugs gets a grin on his face then pushes Elmer in the hole.

"AAHHHH! I think I wusted my wead." Bugs and Daffy high five while laughing.

"Alright Bugs knock it off!"

"Yes sir!" Bugs mock solutes as Daffy snickers.

"Alright start over!"

...

_Take one _

"Well no I haven't even seen a wabbit yet!"

"This is prepo-" He trips over a rock and falls into the hole.

"You should have been named klutz HAHAHAHA!"

"For shame doc picking on someone when their down. Especially when their down in a hole."

"You'reeeeeeeeeee..."

"Ye-s?"

"Nevermind."

_Take two_

"Well no I haven't even seen a wabbit yet!"

"This is- heuheu LINE!"

"This is preposterous! Did you even read the script Daf?"

"Yesth I read the sthcript!"

"Wait wait how does Bugs know your line and you don't?"

"Umm no comment?"

_Take three_

"Well no I haven't even seen a wabbit yet!"

"This is preposterous! Say what's-" Elmer leans to far and falls down.

"The one time I get it right and you go and trip! Gee I don't get paid enough for thisth!"

"You keep this up and you won't get paid at all!"

"Yesth sthir!"

...

"It's true doc I'ma rabbit alright would you like to shoot him now- oh shoot!"

"Did you even read the sthcript Bugsth?"

"Eh shut up!" Everyone minus Bugs laughs.

...

"Let's run though that again."

"Okay. Would you like to shoot me now or wait til you get home?"

"Sh-"

"_I__ love to sing-a about the moon-a and the June-a-_"

"He-he sthorry everybody forgot to put it on vibrate."

"Why is that your ringtone?"

"I don't questhtion your life don't questhtion mine!" Bugs shrugs.

...

"I'm sthtill not too crazy about getting my beak sthhot off I thought you sthaid you were going to talk to the brothersth!"

"I did Daf you should be tanking me! There were originally twice this many shots! But I got them to take some of them away for my friend!"

"Well gee thanksth Bugsth I really appreciate that!"

"Anyting for my _friend_ I mean that's what _friends _do."

"Yea sthorry for yelling at you guessth I got a little carried away..."

"A little?"

"Yesth a little!"

"Eh it's better than noting."

...

"It's not he doesn't have to shoot me now, it's he doesn't have to shoot you now! Well I say that I messed up somewhere."

"Talk about your pronoun trouble!"

"You're desthpicable!"

...

"Look you're a hunter right?"

"Wight!"

"And this is rabbit stheason right?"

"Wight!"

"And if he was a rabbit what would you do?"

"Yea your so sthmart! If I was a rabbit what would you do?"

"Well I'd..."

"Not again." Elmer shoots but once again Daffy ducks.

"DAFFY!"

"What you try being sthhot at! It'sth not exactly easthy!"

"Sorry Daffy but the people find it funny!"

"The thingsth I do for money... alright I'll do it but I won't like it."

"We're not asking you to like it we're asking you to not duck." The director inhales loudly, "Alright start over!"

"Man we're wonna be here worever! I'm hungry!"

"Yea don't we get lunch at some point?"

"Alright everybody take lunch but be back in 30 minutes!"

...

_Huhuhuhu _"Take a peak up and see if hes still around."

Daffy nods, "Righto." He jumps only to not reach the opening and falls flat on his face.

"Huh maybe you should have been named klutz."

"Aagaa."

"CUT!"

...

_Take one _

"Hi reow reow." Bugs flips through the pages and suddenly stops.

"OW!"

"What's wrong Bugs?"

"PAPER CUT!"

"SOMEONE GET HIM A BAND-AID!"

_Take two_

"Hi reow reow." Elmer attempts to sit down but misses the log and falls on his butt.

"HOW DO YOU MISS A LOG?!"

"Told ya we're cursed."

...

"Sthurley you're not gonna be taken in by that old gag!"

"Isn't she wovely?"

"Out of sthheer honesty I demand that you tell him something I totally forgot." Everyone groans.

"Come on Daffy just read the script it's not that hard! Alright start over everybody!" They groan again but get into position.

...

"Can't believe their making me do thisth! Of all the thingsth I could be doing right now I have to do thisth! Well I sthhouldn't have to put up with it! I sthhould justht march down to their office and sthay-"

"Say what Daf?"

"AHH! Geez are you trying to kill me?"

"Well not intentionally. So memorize the script yet?"

"No it's imposthsible! How do you do it?"

"Well I actually take the time ta instead of cramming it in all at once."

"You make it sthound stho easthy."

"It is easy."

"Yea okay whatever you sthay Bugsth."

"Well good luck Daf."

...

"He's got me dead to ranks doc. Would you like to shoot him here or wait til you get home?"

"Oh no you don't not this time wait til you get home!"

"Alwight." They loop arms and walk away but Elmer trips and brings them both down.

"Why you-"

"EH CUT!" Bugs says.

"NO DON'T CUT! The one time I get it right and you go and screw it up!"

"CUT!"

"NO DON'T CUT! What have you to sthay for yours-" He trips and falls on his face.

"Eh now can we cut?"

"You smug son of a-" Bugs making a slashing notion with his finger across his neck.

* * *

Yay 2 chapters in one night! New record! Thanks for all the reviews and please write more it's means so much to me!

I know I'm updating quick but that won't last because the requests I got are gonna be hard but I will do them! If it's not up tomorrow it'll be up Monday without a doubt. Feel free to send in more requests of any characters it doesn't have to be just Bugs and/or Daffy I just really like these episodes and thought they were a good way to start.

BYE!:D


	3. Duck Amuck

Hey guys so this is a request from Fan so I hope I did good. I told you guys I would have it up today HA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters

Reviews!:

agarfinkel(Chapter 2): I'll do those when I'm done with Fan's request

angelsweet2011(Chapter 2): I'll do those too! Any suggestions?

ENJOY!:D

* * *

**Duck Amuck**

"Sthtand back musthketeersth they sthhall sthample my blade! Touche! Mmph! Mmph! Mmph! Musthketeersth? Unguard? My- my- my sthomething?"

"Not even close but good try."

"Will sthomeone atleastth tell me the line."

"My blade."

"Okay let'sth try thisth again!"

"Bugs how much coffee did he have?"

"About 2 cups mac."

"Great."

...

"Okay have it your way." Instead of changing into the farmer outfit he's in a giant banana costume, everybody starts laughing.

"Alright whatsth so funny?"

Bugs hands him a mirror hiding his laugh, "Alright whosth in charge of costumesth? You sthir are a disthgrace to sthhow busthsinesths..." He walks off stage continuing to ramble on.

"And my job means nothing anymore. Someone go get Daffy before he kills the costume guy."

...

"Would it be to much to asthk if we could make up our mindsth? Hmm?" He just stands there.

"Daffy go change costumes!"

Daffy shakes his head, "Not again."

"It was an accident Daffy it won't happen again."

"Not taking the chance. No way no how nope!"

"DAFFY NOW!"

"Y-Y-yesth sthir-r-r."

...

"Busthter it may come as a complete sthurprise to you to find that thisth is a animated cartoon and in animated cartoonsth they have sthcenery. And in all the years I've... Alright wisthe guy where am I?" He gets painted back as a banana. "Very funny Ahahahaha change me back!" Bugs changes him back to normal.

"Alright Bugs enough messing around!" He nods crossing his fingers.

...

"AND I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY ENTIRE- _cough cough cough."_

"Daffy what happen?"

"I can't- _cough_ yell that loud- _cough_ that long-_ cough cough cough cough._"

"Lets give him a few minutes."

...

"Thatsth dandy hoho thatsth rich I'll sthay NOW HOW BOUT STHOME COLOR STHTUPID!" Bugs paints him yellow.

"BUGS!"

"Okay okay I'm done _not_."

...

"I can't believe you painted me yellow! Of all the thingsth to do! Do you hate me?"

"I don't tink so."

"Haha very funny and I thought we were friendsth I guesths I wasth wrong."

"Alright alright I'll stop.

"Thank you."

...

_Take one_

"Well where'sth the restht of me?! It isthn't as though I haven't lived up to my contract goodnessth knowsth. And goodnessth knowsth it isthn't that I haven't kept mysthelf trimmed goodnessth knowsth I've done that. Thatsth sthtrange all of a sthudden I don't feel like mysthelf. Oh I feel alright and yet I..HAHAHAHA"

"DAFFY!"

"Sthorry sthorry I didn't expect that! Lets try again!"

_Take two_

"Well where'sth the restht of me?! It isthn't as though I haven't lived up to my contract goodnessth knowsth. And goodnessth knowsth it isthn't that I haven't kept mysthelf trimmed goodnessth knowsth I've done that. Thatsth sthtrange all of a sthudden I don't feel like mysthelf. Oh I feel alright and yet I..HAHAHAHA"

"OH COME ON DAFFY!"

"Sthorry I justht look stho ridiculousth! I'll get it right next time!"

_Take ten_

"Well where'sth the restht of me?! It isthn't as though I haven't lived up to my contract goodnessth knowsth. And goodnessth knowsth it isthn't that I haven't kept mysthelf trimmed goodnessth knowsth I've done that. Thatsth sthtrange all of a sthudden I don't feel like mysthelf. Oh I feel alright and yet I..HAHAHAHA"

"FOR THE LOVE OF- DAFFY!"

"I'm sthorry! I'm sthorry I can't!"

Needless to say they didn't come back to that scene for awhile.

...

"Now look busthter letsth have an understhtanding." The background drops and knocks him down completely.

"DAFFYYYYYYYY!"

"It'sth not my fault! Blame the prop guysth not me! What am I a sthcapegoat." Bugs holds a sign that says 'scapegoat season open!' and Elmer runs on set and starts shooting at Daffy.

"I'll get you for thisth!" He yells at Bugs while running away from Elmer.

"Yea tat'll be the day."

...

"'Now what?' 'What are you doing down there?' 'Down here? What are you doing up there! Down here. Listhten bud! If you wasthn't me I'd sthmack you right in the pusth!' 'Don't let that bother ya Jack!' 'Ok buddy! You asthked for it!'" He punches alittle too hard and ends up punching himself in the face.

"Ducks on the screen are dumber than they appear."

"That was the lastht sthtraw busthter!" He advanced on Bugs.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Bugs barley touches him and he falls backwards.

"You better hope I don't sthee you in the parking lot later!"

"Daff I'm your ride."

"Oh yeah thatsth right. Well better get back to my sthcene."

"Haha what a maroon! What a dope! What a ignoramus!"

...

"Alright enough isth enough! Thisth isth the final- the-the-the very very lastht sthraw! WHO ISTH RESTHPONSIBLE FOR THISTH?! I DEMAND THAT YOU STHHOW YOURSTHELF! WHO ARE YOU? HUH?" The camera fades out only for there to be no one there.

"BUGS?!"

"JUST A SECOND!" A toilet flushes, and Bugs come running on stage the see the director impatiently tapping his foot."

"Eh sorry doc won't happen again!"

"Heard that before OKAY START OVER!"

...

"W-W-Wow Bugs that s-s-sure was me-me-mean!"

"Eh he deserved it besides it's not like he'll actually get me back!" A water balloon gets dropped on his head.

"Sthays you!"

"A water balloon really? Thats the best you could come up with? Geez Daff you sure lost your game..."

"I did not! It wasth sthhort notice! Besthides itsth a classthic! Can't get better than that!"

"Yea well you just lost your ride!"

"WHAT? Geez are you a sthore losther! What am I sthupposed to do walk? It'sth 20 milesth!"

"Better start walkin." Daffy grumbles something under his breath as he trudges away.

"Gee I ha-ha-hate to be on your b-b-ad side!"

"Yea so would I."

...

_Take __forty_

"Well where'sth the restht of me?! It isthn't as though I haven't lived up to my contract goodnessth knowsth. And goodnessth knowsth it isthn't that I haven't kept mysthelf trimmed goodnessth knowsth I've done that. Thatsth sthtrange all of a sthudden I don't feel like mysthelf. Oh I feel alright and yet I..HAHAHAHA" Everyone sighs and glares at him.

"What? It'sth to funny! How can you not find thisth funny?"

* * *

Well that's the end I hope you really liked it! Remember to review! The next one should be up today or tomorrow depending on how long it'll take me to find the episode!

BYE!:D


	4. Rabbit Rampage

Hey guys so this is another request from Fan hope I do good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters

Reviews!: 

HeroxPartnerfan96(Chapter 3): I'll defiantly do those too!

anglesweet2011(Chapter 3): Thanks! I'll get right on it!

agarfinkel(Chapter 3): Those are good ideas! I'll be sure to use them!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

**Rabbit Rampage**

"Well tis is gonna be a long day!"

"What do you mean?" He hands him the script.

"HAHAHAHA PAYBACK!"

"Yea yea but tat episode wasn't my idea."

"It wasthnt?"

"NO! Do you really tink I'd do tat ta a friend?"

"Well now that you mention it... not really no."

"Exactly!"

"Sthorry for ever doubting you."

"Eh water under the bridge!"

"Well thatsth good! Hey and good luck with filming Elmersth a handful!"

"You're tellin me!"

...

"Oh you huh? Well if you're the one that's gonna draw this picture then count me out! Capital O! Capital U! Capital P! OUT!"

"CUT! Bugs you spelled out wrong!"

"Looksth like sthomeone needsth to go back to firstht grade!"

"Daffy don't you have your own scenes ta do?"

"Not til later!" Everyone groans.

"You're desthpicable!"

...

_Take one _

"Look buster! Wats the big idea? I said I wasn't workin with you and that is that!" Elmer paints him green instead of yellow.

"ELMER!"

"Oops wrong bucket."

_Take two_

"Look buster! Wats the big idea? I said I wasn't workin with you and that is that!" This time he paints him purple.

"Wrong bucket?"

"Nwope HAHAHAHAHA!"

_Take three_

"Look buster! Wats the big idea? I said I wasn't workin with you and that is that!" Now he paints him blue.

"ELLLLLMMMMMEEEERRRR!" Elmer runs away.

"I knew tis was gonna be a long day!"

...

"I've got a good mind ta tell the Warner brothers on you! You're a menace to society and besides I-" Instead of the sign saying 'I won't work' it says 'I'm a maroon'

"ELMER!"

"Alright what's the big idea here! I'm tryin to make an episode and your messing it up! And another thing!-"

"Alright everyone take five!"

...

"Stupid Elmer stupid signs stupid-"

"You okay there Bugsthy old pal?"

"Fine."

"If you sthay stho."

"'It's Elmer he's always messing around!"

"No you know how I feel!"

"Gee sorry Daff but it's what I do! It's not what Elmer does."

"True. Maybe you could beat him at histh own game."

"Daffy that's genius! I knew tere was a reason we're friends!"

"Yea well..."

"Break over! Back on stage Bugs!"

"Well wish me luck."

"Good luck! _He'll need it!_"

...

"Alright you've made your point! You're da boss! Just cut out the shenanigans and I'll go to work! Now what's the first thing on the agend-?" Instead of the normal hat it's a banana.

"_HAHAHA _that's real funny _AHAHA _DO IT RIGHT WISE GUY!" _  
_

...

"CUT IT OUT! YOU CRAZY-Umm LINE!"

"You crazy idjit."

"Idjit? Wat's an idjit?"

"I don't know we just made it up!"

"Well doc how am I supposed to remember a made up word?"

"Just try your best!"

"Okay."

...

"That settles it get yourself another boy. I'm through! What a Leonardo da Punchy! What a Too-Lousy Lautrec!" As he was grabbing the flowers he missed one and ended up falling as everyone grimaced.

"That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Augh!"

...

"Yougoldangconsarnedrapscalionblankityblankblankareyoutryingtodo? Of all the low dirty..." He points to his head and Elmer draws a banana instead of a pumpkin.

"Alright wise guy change me back!" He draws back his normal head. Bugs then proceeds to chase Elmer around the studio.

The director can't help but grin. "Classic."

...

_Take one _

Bugs points to his ears, "Ears!" Elmer draws dog ears.

"Say doc what's the matter with you? There supposed to be human ears! Not dog ears!"

"Oops sworry."

_Take two_

Bugs points to his ears, "Ears!" Elmer draws elephant ears.

"ELMER! DO IT RIGHT OR YOU WON'T GET PAID!"

"Yes swir."

...

"Hey Bugsth what happen to beating him at histh own game?"

"I'm working on it!"

"Mhmm sthure."

"I am but I'm gonna need alittle help..."

"I'M IN!"

...

"Alright you vandal put that tail back!" He draws a monkey tail.

"You're on thin ice with me doc!"

"I'm okay with wthat."

...

_Take one_

"Look my contract clearly states that I am always to be drawn as a rabbit! So if you don't want get yourself in a peck of trouble just-" He draws him as a elephant.

"ELMER!"

_Take two _

"Look my contract clearly states that I am always to be drawn as a rabbit! So if you don't want get yourself in a peck of trouble just-" This time he draws him as a zebra.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU LISTEN TO ME IF YOU MESS UP ONE MORE TIME YOU'LL BE FIRED AND THAT'S NOT A THREAT IT'S A PROMISE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-swir."

...

"Well _huhu _okay _huhu _but there's still one way out _huhu _and you can't stop me!" He then jumps up and attempts to grab the card sadly it did not go so well and he fell on his face.

"No but gwravity can HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tis close mac!"

...

"HAHAHAHAHA well anyway I finally got ewven with that scwewy wabbit!" About a gallon of paint falls on him.

"And I got even with you! Tanks for the help Daff."

"It wasth my pleasthure."

The director shakes his head, "He never learns."

* * *

Alrighty guys another chapter done! WHOO! Sorry it's so late I've been busy but here it is! So I've been thinking I'll update once a day because I can so yeah you're welcome! Please please please review it would mean alot! Thanks!

BYE!:D


	5. What's Opera, Doc?

Hey guys this is another and final request from Fan! On an important note no more requests for awhile sorry guys but I already have to many! I'll let you know when you can see them in again! Sorry:(

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters!

Reviews!:

Fan(Chapter 4): Thanks for the suggestions I'll be sure to do them!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

**What's Opera Doc?**

"Wabbit tracks- say these don't look wike wabbit tracks!"

"Then what kind of tracks do they look like Elmer?"

He shrugs, "Not wabbit ones."

...

"Oh mighty warrior of great fighting stock! Might I inquire to ask eh _munch munch munch _what's up doc?"

"I'm going to kill the wabbit!"

"Oh mighty hunter twil be quite a task! How will you do it might I inquire to ask- WAIT WAIT WAIT! didn't I already say that?"

"Oh I guess you did oh well nothing wrong with being repetitive!"

"Says you."

...

"Magic helmet."

"Yes magic helmet and I give you a symbol!" But the weather wasn't on their side today and it didn't rain like it was supposed to.

"I thought you said it was going to rain today!" The director said to one of the producers.

"Well the weatherman said it would."

"Huh! Lousy weathermen! Can't trust tem with anyting tis days!"

...

"Bye!" He ran away.

"That was the wabbit!" He chases after him and trips making him throw the spear. Bugs looks behind him hearing a thud and sees the spear.

"Yikes!" He ducks just in time and the spear flies over his head and into a tree.

"Elmer! You almost took out our biggest star!"

"Sworry it's swlippery!"

...

"Let me get tis straight I have ta ride down a hill on a giant pony! I just barley survived a spear ta the head!"

"Yea we know it'll take awhile but it's funny! People like funny!"

"Yea people like alot of tings..."

...

The horse rode down the hill but suddenly came to a stop making Bugs fly off.

"Bugs! Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Great let's try this again! And someone go see what made the horse stop."

"Maybe it was El-mer."

"I twhought you were face down on the gwround?"

"I was and now I'm not."

...

_Take one_

"Oh Bwunhilde, you'w so wuvwy!"

"Yes I know it; I can't help it!"

"Oh Bwunhilde, be my wove! _cough cough cough" _

"Elmer what's wrong?"

"Too long! _cough cough _Too long!"

_Take two_

"Oh Bwunhilde, you'w so wuvwy!"

"Yes I know it; I can't help it!"

"Oh Bwunhilde, be my-_snort_."

"Now what's wrong?"

"I'm sworry but I'm swinging about being in-wove with a wabbit in girls clothes! How can I not waugh at twhat?"

"Easily. I guess you're just not as sophisticated as the rest of us toons well most of us."

"I wam too!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"I'm not wand twhat's twhat!"

"Ok you're not."

"Oh you scwewy wabbit!"

"What a maroon!"

...

Bugs slides off the horse and into Elmers arms he then proceeds to drop him.

"Why you!-"

"BUGS!"

"What I was just gonna say imbecile."

"Mhmm sure."

...

Bugs runs up the stairs then literally collapsed in the seat.

"Bugs?"

"Give me _huhuhu_ give me a-_huhuhuhu _a minute! Too! Many! Stairs! _uhhhhh._" He collapsed again.

"He's fine."

...

"Return won't you return my love? For my love is yourrrrrssss!" The helmet doesn't fall off like it supposed to.

"How did it not fall off? You're upside for crying out loud!" Bugs pulls on it.

"It won't- it won't come off! It's stuck!" Elmer starts laughing and runs.

"ELLLLLMMMMMEEEERRRRR!" Bugs runs after him with the intention of killing him.

"When will he ever learn?"

...

"C'mon you stupid helmet! Budge!" He keeps pulling at it but nothing happens.

"Need sthome help?"

"Daffy? I thought you were shooting!"

"Finisthhed. What happened?"

"Elmer glued the helmet on!"

"HAHAHAHAHA CLASSTHIC!"

"Whatever just help me get it off!"

"Okay okay don't losthe your head."

"Very funny." They both pull and pull and after alittle while the helmet finally comes off.

"Tanks Daff."

"Don't mention it! I mean I will when it best sthuits me." Bugs rolls his eyes.

"My friends."

...

"Typhoons! Hurricanes! Earthquakes! SMO-AHHHHH!" Everyone watches with horror as he falls off the cliff it seems he had put too much into it and as a result leaned too far over the cliff and fell.

"ELMER ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Augh."

"Let's take five."

...

"What have I done? I've kill the wabbit! Poor little bunny! Poor little wabbit!" Bugs leans up and gives him a big kiss on the nose.

"WABBITTTTTTTTTT!" Elmer chases Bugs who pass Daffy and high fives him then sticks his leg out as Elmer pass making him trip.

"HAHA have a nice fall HAHA!" Elmer then chases Daffy who is unfortunately not very fast, Elmer catches him and starts beating him up.

"Oo tat's gonna hert in the mornin." The which the director nods in agreement with.

...

"hehehe _snicker." _

"ELMER!"

"Sworry I wust can't wtake this seriously!"

"You can't take anything seriously."

"Ain't tat the truth!"

* * *

DONE! Sorry it's so late no excuses the next one will be up sooner I promise! Please Review! And like I said earlier I'm really sorry about not temporarily taking any requests but it's not forever it just I've already have alot and I really wanna do them all. So yeah...

BYE!:D


	6. Porky Pig's Feat

Hey guys here's the next one. This is a request from agarfinkel so hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters

Reviews!:

agarfinkel(Chapter 5): I'll be sure to include those! Let me know if I miss any of your suggestions they're really great!

Fan(Chapter 5): Thanks for the clarification!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

**Porky Pig's Feat**

"B-B-Broken arms b-b-bill room 65 DOLLARS?! AIR? WHO C-C-CHARGES FOR AIR? WHAT K-K-KIND OF HOTEL IS T-T-THIS?"

"Only the kind you would pick porky."

"Why w-w-would I pick t-t-this place?"

"Because we wouldn't have an episode if you didn't."

"T-T-True."

...

"C'mon stheven be good to Daffy! Don't fail me now! Huh it landed on stheven looksth like my lucksth turned around!"

"Daffy did you rig the dice?" He comes out of the room with an innocent look on his face.

"Why me? I would never! How dare you think sthuch a thing!" The regular dice fall out of his feathers.

"DAFFYYYYY!"

"Oh would you look at that! Well I have to go bye!" With that he runs off the set.

...

"You have insult me we meet on the field of honor!" He hits him so hard that his beak flies off he reaches down and picks it up then places it back on his face.

"Why you!-"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean-"

"_H-H-Here we go a-a-again!_"

"You didn't mean to! Of coursthe you didn't mean to! What kind of idiot would deliberately knock my, Daffy Duck, beak off! But it doesth take a sthpecial kind to do accidentally! You sthir will be hearing from my lawyersth! Of all the sthtupid thingsth to do..." He walked away still mumbling to himself.

"Mommy!"

"Take five everyone!"

...

"You have insult me we meet on the field of honor!"

"CUT! Daffy you're supposed to say 'onion'!"

"What how doesth that make any sthense!?"

"It doesn't."

"Exactly stho why do I have to sthay it?!"

"Because you don't make sense."

...

"Psst my card plea-"

"CUT! TAKE! MARKER! ACTION! SCENE!-"

"BUGS!"

"Ye-s?"

"Stop messing them up!"

"Who me? I would never!"

"Mhmm sure just go away until your scene comes up."

"Yes sir mister director sir!" He walks up to the director and kisses him.

"Well bye!"

"BUUUUGGGGSSSSSS!"

...

They threw the tide up sheets out the window not realizing it was too short they both jumped out the window and slid down the sheets.

"Uh D-D-Daffy?"

"Yesth?"

"Are t-t-the sheets sup-p-posed to be that s-s-short?"

"No Porky they're not."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both crash on the ground as everyone else cringes.

"Daffy? Porky? Are you guys okay?"

"Augh."

...

"And four to the jeronamo!" They swing off but then lean to far to the left and smash into the wall.

"Oo twice in one day."

"T-T-This is why I h-h-hate working with D-D-Daffy!"

"I feel the love."

...

"Yea Bugsth Bunny my hero-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What Daffy?"

"Why do I have to sthay that? He'sth not my hero!"

"Boohoo aboohoohoo! Daffy doesn't like me! Boohoo boohoo!"

"Oh get over yourself!"

"Oh sob! Oh cry! Oh boo! Oh boohoo hoo!"

"S-S-Should we do s-s-something!"

"Nah he'sth justht faking!"

"And I tought I was doin a good job! Oh well live and learn I always say. Hey doc how about a couple of carrots over here?" He says to one of the producers who rushes off set to find some.

"It's good ta be king."

"I hate that rabbit."

...

"Hello central give me Bugs Bunny." An air horn gets blasted into the phone.

"AHHH!" He drops the phones then opens the door.

"Wat? I gotta have some fun!"

"WHAT?"

"I said-"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID-"

"WHAT?"

"Ah forget it!"

"WHAT?"

"Watch this." He blows the air horn in the same ear.

"HEY WHATSTH THE BIG IDEA HUH?"

"Sorry doc just tryin ta help."

"Yea well thanks."

"Don't mention it."

...

"You know I gotta hand it to that Bugsth guy he'sth really not that bad!"

"B-B-But a minute ago y-y-you said you h-h-hated him!"

"No I didn't."

"Y-Y-Yes you did."

"Do you alwaysth sthtutter like that?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Huh and here I thought it wasth justth part of the sthhow!"

"Sh-Sh-Shows what you k-k-know."

"Are you sthaying I'm dumb?"

"No y-y-you are."

"And I thought you were my friend!"

"You d-d-don't have any fr-fr-friends you say s-s-so all the ti-ti-time!"

"I alwaysth sthay sthtuff I don't mean! Well not alwaysth but you get the idea."

"N-N-Not really."

"Mustht I spell everything out."

"Yea if you have ta write something."

"What do you want rabbit?"

"Just came to visit my friends. Hey Porky."

"Oh h-h-hello Bugs."

"Do you always stutter like that?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Huh tought it just part of the show!"

"Yea are you sthure it'sth not?"

"P-P-Pretty sure." Both look at eachother and shrug.

"Well we're needed on sthtage come on stutty." Porky sighs and follows after.

"I could of sworn tat was just for show! Eh wat do I know?"

...

"Eh did you try the elevator?"

"Yes!"

"Eh throw him down the stairs?"

"Yes!"

"Your sheet?"

"Yes!"

"Swing across on the rope?"

"Yes we tried all those ways!"

"BOO!"

"AH!" He falls off the ball.

"Oof!"

"Come on Bugs it's one scene!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Eh you okay duck?"

"You're desthpicable!"

"He's okay."

* * *

Told you guys I'd get it up sooner! HA! no but seriously a promise is a promise so here it is! REVIEW!

BYE!:D


	7. Duck Dodgers in The 24 and Half Century

Hey guys next chapter another request from Fan hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters

Reviews!:

Fan(Chapter 6): Thanks!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

**Duck Dodgers in The 24 1/2th Century**

Daffy was driving alittle too fast and crash landed into the sign.

"DAFFY!"

"What? I don't know how to drive!"

"Then why did you say you did?"

"I never sthaid that!"

"Yea you did right before we started."

_Flashback_

_"And you're sure you know now to drive?"_

_"Who doesthn't know how to drive!" _

_End Flashback_

"Oh yea... Well I don't why do you think I alwaysth ride with Bugsth?"

"Because you're lazy."

"Pfft me lazy? Don't make me laugh!" Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Ok let's try this again and Daffy try not to crash."

"I'll do my bestht but I can't promisthe anything."

"Of course you can't."

...

"I have sent for you dodgers because we are facing a crisis the worlds supply of Illudium Phosdex the shaving cream atom-" The elevator suddenly stops.

"What happen? It wasthn't sthupposed to sthtop yet! "

"Looks like somethings wrong with it they may be stuck up there for awhile."

"WHATSTH GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

"UM YOU GUYS MIGHT BE UP THERE FOR AWHILE!" Daffy looks down;

"Mother!"

...

"Becausthe there'sth no one knowsth histh way around outer sthpace like DUCK DODGERSTH IN THE 24 AND 1/2 CENTURY!" He doesn't fall like he's supposed to.

"DAFFY!"

"I'm not gonna do it! I'm tried of getting hurt on thisth sthet!"

"Daffy the people like it and our job is to entertain people so just do it!"

"Nope not doing it!"

"Daffy-"

"Nope!"

"Daffy do it or you won't get paid!"

"Fine fine but justth causthe I need the money."

"That's fine with us."

...

"Starting from where we are we go 33,500 turb-"

"CUT!"

"What now?"

"It's 33,_6_00 turbo miles."

"It'sth a number! Doesth it really matter which one?"

"Since I like watching you suffer yes. Come one Daffy let's see how many times it takes you to get this right!"

...

"Wh-Wh-Why its simple sir if we follow th-th-those planets we can't very well miss- what p-p-planet is it again?"

"X Porky X! Way to go Porky now we have to start over! Which means Daffy has to say that long dialogue again."

"WHAT? IF YOU THINK I'M STHAYING THAT AGAIN YOU'RE CRAZY! C-R-A-S! CRAZY!" Porky hits his head.

"Alright Daffy you don't have to say it again _wouldn't want to overload that brain of yours!" _

"What wasth that?"

"Nothing nothing!"

...

Daffy once again drives to fast and crashes into the planet.

"Maybe we should let Porky drive."

"Porky can't drive histh only a cadet! The captain sthhould drive and sthaid captain isth muya therefore I sthhould be the one driving not Porky!"

"N-N-Nice recap."

"Why you!-"

...

"I claim thisth planet in the name of the earth!" The ship flies by only Daffy doesn't duck quick enough.

"MARVIN STOP!" The martian does and Daffy drops off the front everyone rushes on set.

"DAFFY DAFFY ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Augh I can't feel my anything."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Elevendy-seven."

"He's good!"

...

"Look bud I've got newsth for you I have already claimed thisth bit of dirt for the earth and there just ain't room enough on this planet for the both of us!"

"CUT! It's two of us Daffy!"

"Really both makesth more sthense."

"Take it up with our writers but for now just say two."

...

_Take one_

"I do believe you are right."

"Ha little doesth he realize that I have on my disintegration proof vestht hahaha you may fire when ready grizzly!" He fires and Daffy ducks.

"Daffy don't duck!"

"Okay. Okay."

_Take two_

"I do believe you are right."

"Ha little doesth he realize that I have on my disintegration proof vestht hahaha you may fire when ready grizzly!" He fires and Daffy once again ducks.

"DAFFY DUCK STOP DUCKING!"

"But I'm a duck all we do isth ducking!"

"H-H-He's got you t-t-there."

_Take three_

"I do believe you are right."

"Ha little doesth he realize that I have on my disintegration proof vestht hahaha you may fire when ready grizzly!" He fires but nothing happens.

"I do believe it is broken!"

"Even the pistols don't work right! I give up!"

"Sthomeone woke up on the wrong sthide of the bed!"

"Someone chose the wrong job."

...

Daffy gets disintegrated and Porky runs to him and aims the gun then fires but Daffy remains the same.

"O-O-Opps wrong gu-gu-gun!"

"CUT!"

...

"Well I guessth hesth had enough I'll sthend him an ultimatum!" The bullet opens with a note that says;

"Martians are stupid!"

"Daffy leave Marvin alone!"

...

"Marvin! His name is Marvin! What kind of a name is Marvin!?"

"W-W-What kind of a n-n-name is D-D-Daffy?"

"It'sth better than Porky!"

"P-P-Porky is b-b-better than D-D-Daffy!"

"And Marvin is better than both!"

"S-S-STAY OUT OF TH-TH-THIS!" "STHAY OUT OF THISTH!" (A/N: These were said at the same time just differently!)

...

Daffy sends a bullet back and it says;

"Martians are still stupid!"

"DAFFY!"

...

"B-B-Big L-L-LINE!"

"For petes sake Porky it's one line!"

"S-S-Sorry!"

"Whosth Pete?" Marvin shrugs.

...

"S-S-Since when do you ride with B-B-Bugs? I th-th-thought you had your own ca-ca-car!"

"Sthince it got towed. Who knew you couldn't park in the Warner brothers spot unless you were a Warner brother!"

"E-E-Everyone but y-y-you."

"Well itsth a sthtupid rule!"

"Wha-Wha-Whatever you say D-D-Daffy."

* * *

Wow 7 chapters a new record! Thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing it really does mean alot! So please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

BYE!:D


	8. Hare-Way To The Stars

Hey guys another request from Fan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any of the characters

Reviews!:

Fan(Chapter 7): Thanks! I'll will use those! Ok I'll do that to.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

**Hare-Way To The Stars**

Instead of Bugs being up like hes supposed to, he's fast asleep.

"CUT!"

"WHAT? WHERE'S THE FIRE?"

"BUGS WHY DID YOU FALL ASLEEP?"

"Sorry Daffy was snorin again."

"I do not sthnore!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I sthnore and that's that!"

"Okay okay you snore."

"Yes that'sth righ- WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Ye-s?"

"Oh you you desthpicable rabbit!"

...

"I hope the lakes warmed up alittle this mornin!" He walks up the ladder but misses one of the rails.

"HOW DO YOU MISS A RAIL?"

"Apparently very easthily."

...

"Wow the hole seems long this mornin!"

"3! 4! 1!"

"C'mon guys I know it's early but get it together we're all just as tired as you. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go on break."

"But doc we're so happy together."

"Glad to see you have your sense of humor. Alright let's try this again!"

...

"Well ask a silly question!" Instead of stopping at the glass he crashes through it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Someone go get him!"

...

"Whoa! Wat are these tings?"

"Sthome kind of robot thing." He taps one and it falls over.

"If anyone asthksth Marvin did it."

"I'm good with tat!."

...

Marvin puts down the balls and add water to them, "Capture that creature and return the Illudium PU-36 Explosive Space Modulator." Only two of them creep off.

"What happened to the 3rd one?"

"MARVIN DID IT!" Two voices say.

"I most certainly did not! They are framing me!"

"Alright which one of you did it?"

"Daffy did!"

"What? I thought we agreed to blame Marvin!"

"And now I'm blamin ya!"

"Hmph you think you know a persthon!"

"Daffy you're paying to fix that! Everyone take a break."

...

Bugs got on the scooter but it didn't start like it was supposed to.

"Uh is it supposed to do that?"

"No. CUT!"

...

"You who!" He tries to whistle but fails.

"BUGS!"

"What they didn't teach us how to whistle at acting school!"

"For the lastht time going to one drama camp doesth not mean you have the right to sthay you went to acting sthchool!"

...

"Well tat tat's!" He walks into the 3 martians, he smiles and waves then walks out which turns into a backwards run. He runs so fast that he trips over his feet.

"Ugh my head." He rubs his head then stands up.

"Bugs you okay?"

"Yea doc I'm okay. Just need to lay down for awhile."

"Okay guess that's lunch!"

...

_Take one_

Bugs got on one of the 'super-upper' but it doesn't go up like it should.

"Does nothing on this set work?"

_Take two_

Bugs got on one of the 'super-upper' and rides it to the top then tries to open the door but it won't budge.

"It- ugh- won't-ugh- open!"

"It's pull Bugs!"

"I knew tat!"

...

"Hey! This martian hot-rod but get atleast a million miles to the gallon! The earth ain't-" He slips, "Yikes!"

"Bugs!"

"Wat? These things are slippery!"

...

"Too sthet the record sthtraight I do not nor have I ever sthnore." Bugs plays a recording with him snoring on it.

"That could be anybody!"

"Face it Daff you snore."

"Yea well you- you!"

"I wat?"

"You do sthomething!"

"Everybody does something duck you snore and I say 'what's up doc'.

"That. Isth. The. Dumbestht. Catchphrasthe. Ever! Do you even know any doctorsth?"

"No."

"Then why sthay it? There'sth abstholutely no reasthon to sthay it!" He shrugs.

"Well I sthtill sthay it'sth sthtupid!"

"Whatever ya gotta do someting about that snorin Daff!"

"Okay. Okay. Don't get your earsth twisthted!" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh I know I'll go to the doctor later!"

"Fine by me just get it fixed."

"Yesth sthir Bugsth sthir!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short this one was hard to do but the next one will be longer and uploaded faster! Review!

BYE!:D


End file.
